Rosie on CD (Revived)
It was April 20, the day MLG got popular. At my home with my two friends Davis and Sanjay, I ordered a VHS tape for dinner. When the pizza box came in, I noticed a disc case was included with the box, and it was a CD on it. The Delivery Man said it was from a foregion internet user, and I agree to watch it on my TV. After dinner, I put it in the TV room's XBOX. We got popcorn and drinks. When the CD started, it played an episode of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends. But it was bad quality like the spongebob bootleg episode. It started with the season 1 opening. It was perfectly normal until the episode's name came up. The episode's name was "Дрянная Рози!" which means "Crappy Rosie!" in Russian. Rosie (the female engine with freckles who first appeared "Thomas and the Birthday Mail") didn't appear at that time. Which made us shocked. When the episode began, It started with Thomas grew up arms and dabbed in the Station. Shortly After, Rosie appears. In this episode, she had rainbow paint with updated details like in the newer episodes of the show since me and the pee. She also has an ugly style face. Rosie just stood there until she spoke to Thomas. "Succ my dicc!!!""Hello Thomas! Do you want to play with me?" Said Rosie. Thomas didn't reply and Rosie began to run off. "I'm out of here loser.""You Can't Catch Me!!" Thomas followed suit and went through the road. We see Rosie roll down a steep gradient, with Thomas chasing her. A level crossing is ahead of Rosie, which she immediately runs into and breaks. To make matters worse, a cart with peaches is on the level crossing at that point in time, which Rosie rams into. Thomas kept chasing her. Thomas and Rosie run through a "Go Slow" sign to warn all trains to do so, but they ignored the sign and went even faster. The old rails start to buckle as Thomas cannot hold his weight, so he tumbles off the tracks and ends up in north korea. He ploughs through a dirt mound, a pile of tyres and barrels and a barn and finally halts in front of a naked figurine of a red haired anime girl. An audience laughing can be heard, as Thomas approached the figurine. A loud and long fart effect is added for a more laughable effect. Even that Leo Morimoto is the Narrator for this episode, his only words in the episode was: "Fortunately, there were in north korea.""Fortunately, nobody was hurt." Sir Topham Hatt arrives and is taking a dump in a cave while watching Thomas for chasing Rosie. Later at the Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon and Henry laugh at Thomas for his accident as he is ready to fly away. The screen went to black for 20 seconds. Then up came a man masturbating the red haired girl from the accident Thomas had. It stayed that way before kazuin's custom static filled the TV screen for a minute. The static sound grew louder with each passing second until a picture came on with Rosie's face with her eyes closed on screen and it froze for one minute before she opened them, staring straight at us with gumball eyes that had poop in them and black liquid dripping from them. Before the scene just disappeared into a black screen, there was also showing porn and navashield laugher in the background. Then a surreal message came up saying: "Wow you bastard, you made it to the end bro, watch it until I blast your butt!""You can not stop me!" before Thomas' model popped up again for a split second like with a sudden blast of pooping from the speakers, as though it were on Max volume.Thomas' smokebox door had been broken right off, as had most of his cab and external parts. Some of his wheels were missing, his siderods were removed, and what little paint that had remained on the dilapidated, hole-ridden body shell was almost completely faded and obscured by rust. We pulled the CD out of the system and played golf using that disc. I wish to see this episode of Thomas and Friends again. That night, I could sleep because of the CD making me laugh. So I went to my kitchen to make ice cream tea, but what I saw shocked me, was a model of Rosie peeing in the floor bahahahahahaha. Notes no uCategory:Thomas The Tank Engine Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Category:Thomas Category:Japan Category:DVD Category:Lost DVD Category:Pizza time Category:Blood Category:Sexypasta Category:Creepypasta [[Category:I'M FUCKING SEXUAL HI FUCK YIOU BYUTYHADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD]] Category:SEX Category:Sex Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Gay Category:Bullshit Category:Do not swear or I will get you Category:幸い、けが人はいなかった。 Category:Omae wa mou shindeiru Category:しかし、だれもこなかった。 Category:But nobody is come Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:I want to commit toaster bath Category:Funnypasta Category:THE WORST CREEPYPASTA EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!1!!!1!oneelevn!!!1!!1! Category:Livin' like a king in a wide limousine Them streets ain't so mean when you livin' the dream You know what I mean Please buy my new CD Category:Dashing through the crowded halls dodging girls like ping pong balls just to reach the bathroom on time I READ THIS CREEPYPASTA ITS SOO FAKE I NEED TO RAGE IN THE TROLL HOUSE IN THE TROLL HOUSE Category:OH MY GOD THIS IS A FUCKING FAKE LOST EPISODE Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:I PEE PEE IN MY SACKS LAST NIGHT THEN ME EAT SPAGETTTTITI AND ASS BALLS THEN JAKC AND JIL WENT UP A ASS DEN I DIE TDEN A SCELETON PAP OUT DEN ME DIE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:IS UNDERAGE Category:Trollpasta Category:TrollShitPasta Category:Wow nice picture stolen from the internet Category:Who Lives In A Swearapple In The Catagories? GOSHEA’S WIKI! Category:Funny Stories